Heretofore others have used cushioning means to isolate the operator's station from the vehicle main frame vibrations, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,564,888; 3,438,672; 3,732,941; 3,741,329; 3,781,058; 3,797,604; and 3,831,704. U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,702 shows a resilient mount for heavy duty applications wherein the cushion body is subjected to vertical shear and radial compression stresses. U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,530 shows an operator's seat supported on resilient shock members.